The present invention relates to the processing of semiconductor wafers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thermal reflow technique that reduces the time necessary for reflow of a gap-filling metal thin-film without substantially heating the substrate underlying the metal thin-film. The present invention is particularly useful for the reflow of metallization layers deposited using conventional semiconductor processing methods.